Training Day
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: For my dA C-mas list. Stark x OC


It was a day like any other. Stark wanted to sleep in, Lilinette had other plans for him. Like, yank on his family jewels to rouse him from slumber.

"Why don't you go play with your friends, or something?"

"Not until you get up!" Lilinette cried, punching Stark in the chest. He winced and rose, knocking his fraccion onto the floor.

"I'm up. Now go away."

"You're just gonna go back to sleep, Stark!" she whined.

"Nah." Stark rubbed the back of his neck absently; his head angled downward, steel gray eyes shut. "I've got things to do today."

With that said, he was gone, leaving Lilinette standing in the center of his abandoned room, completely confused. It had been a little while since she'd seen him so…motivated.

On the other side of Las Noches, Nnoitra amused himself by picking on some mysterious woman.

"So, who the hell are you, anyway?" he demanded.

"Miru Kizura. What's it to ya?"

"Fuckin' women…" Nnoitra muttered, studying the girl. Her body was well covered, so he couldn't tell what she looked like, but he could tell by the displeased expression on her face that she hadn't taken well to him. Hell, no one really liked him, but he couldn't care less.

The long, dark hair caught up in a ponytail on the left side of her head made her slightly appealing to Nnoitra for whatever reason. The accents of midnight blue caught his eye, and he was half tempted to make a move—until he realized that a much stronger presence had arrived.

Miru looked up to the new arrival curiously, a faint smile curling on her lips. Heh, he wasn't too bad to look at. Stark—the primero espada. His reiatsu would be crushing, but it seemed he was hiding it.

"You're Miru?" Stark asked her.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"You're the one who asked to train with me, dummy." Lilinette must have been rubbing off on him, and not in a good way.

"Hah! What the hell, Stark?" Nnoitra laughed until Stark's withering glare straightened him up. "Err…yeah, I've got to…go kick Tesla's ass. Later." With that, the lanky espada was gone.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Miru admitted with a short laugh.

"Come on." Stark gave her no time to prepare to take off, instead taking hold of her and using an incredibly fast sonido to take her away and to a training facility. "Here we are."

Miru's knees shook ever so slightly as she caught her breath. That had definitely taken her by surprise.

"All right." Stark removed his zanpakuto from his body, leaning it against a wall. It was a signal that she was to do the same, which she did hesitantly. "You'd better not disappoint me. I could be sleeping right now." Stark told her.

"Fine. I won't." Miru retorted, smirking confidently. In the next moment, Stark was at her side, aiming a kick for her kidney. Miru twisted to block his kick with her leg, pushing off of him and spinning to aim a kick of her own to his stomach. It was swift enough to connect, and she recoiled it quickly so that he had no chance to grab her foot.

Stark smirked. "Not bad." He picked up his pace, starting with double kicks, then triple, and then quadruple. Miru simply blocked each kick rather than following up with an attack. She was not about to back down from this fight, but she also was not out to flaunt her skills.

If that meant getting bruised and bloodied in the process, she did not mind.

Stark suddenly lifted his leg, easily reaching her head with his foot and knocking her to the ground, clutching a bloodied nose.

He scoffed, standing still and waiting for her to get up. She rose, using a fold of her stark white uniform to wipe some of the blood away.

Then, she was gunning for him, aiming a punch for his face and a kick for his ribs simultaneously. He blocked those, and as she spun to aim a hook kick to his face, her hair whipped around, smacking him in the face along with her foot. That sent him reeling, but not for long.

He kicked and punched her until she was backed into a corner, panting and a bit bruised. He could smell her blood, and he shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You're losing."

"So?"

"Are you even trying?" Stark's eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"What if I'm not?"

Stark smirked. "Then I gotta ask you…what's stopping me from killing you right now?"

Miru jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, effectively moving him back. Then, she was at him, lifting her knees the proper way and getting kicks in at his sides. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"What the—"

"Here." Stark handed her a wooden sword. "I think we're warmed up enough."

That was just warm up? Miru huffed as she launched herself to her feet, eying the practice sword, and watching Stark hold his up. The next thing she heard was the click of the swords coming together as she blocked him, pushing on the wood to keep him from overpowering her.

Was he even trying? She could not tell, but she'd get him if he were holding back.

Stark pulled his sword back, causing Miru to stumble forward. Then, he was seeking to 'slash' her, pulling back and slashing and pulling back and slashing again. She blocked him over and over again; sweat beading on her face, her hands, and her neck.

Dark gray eyes narrowed and teeth gritted in defiance as she moved to jab Stark in the stomach. His free hand caught the wooden blade as he struck her stomach sharply, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees, the only thing keeping her from lying on her stomach being the blade that she continued to grip tightly.

"All right, let's take a break." Stark let go of the blade, and Miru tumbled to her hands and knees, catching her breath. She couldn't really argue that she needed a break, but she was annoyed that she had been taken down so easily. "We'll start again when you can stand." Stark announced.

As soon as she felt better, Miru was up, and Stark was ambling toward her. "Ready?"

"Damn straight." Miru grinned up at the Espada.

"All right." Stark aimed the wooden blade at her, the wood clashing multiple times. Everything happened in such a blur that Miru had no idea how her lips ended up mashed against Stark's, or how they ended up dropping the wooden swords, arms flung about each other in wild abandon. Neither did she care how it happened.

She also didn't care that this facility was technically a public place, and that Stark was undressing her, and that someone might walk in.

His lips were hot, and his hands were roaming beneath the fabric of her uniform. She was mildly surprised by it, but also excited at insane amounts. Her hands moved to his uniform, and her fingers undid the the fasteners until he was shrugging out of it, his mouth fastened to her neck, his hands cupping her breasts for a brief moment.

She felt his tongue lapping at the hollow of her neck, and her hands fisted at her sides, her legs falling open beneath him. Was this an accident? She barely gave it any thought, struggling against the sensory overload.

She didn't even care that Espada didn't usually partake in sexual activity with arrancar that weren't either Espada as well, or fraccion.

Or, maybe she'd forgotten. Hell, maybe she didn't even know that bit of information!

Next, Stark's hands moved to her thin waist, traveling down until he was gripping her hips as though to steady her. Without wasting any more time, Stark used a simple thrust of his hip to penetrate Miru. She gasped softly, not expecting the pain mixed with pleasure to feel so right.

He started out slowly, his hands roaming her torso and sending her skin tingling. She bit her lip, her hair pillowing beneath her head. Stark's head bent to heat up her skin with burning kisses, and she closed her eyes, her back arching so that her neck and chest rose for easier access.

Stark's pelvic motions sped up, and Miru gasped delightedly, having never experienced anything quite like this. His motions pushed her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy, where she would lose all control and concern.

His hands played her like an instrument of pleasure, perfectly suited to bringing her pleasure and everything she needed for release.

It wasn't much longer until she had it, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering ever so softly, a starburst of colors exploding behind her eyes. Not too long after, Stark's release came with a burst of reiatsu, and he lay next to her, catching his breath quietly.

"What was that for?" she asked bluntly.

"You asked to train with me. I got my payment." He told her, smirking as he pulled on his clothes. She did the same, glaring at him coldly. He ruffled her hair though she tried to duck away. "Same time and place tomorrow." He told her. In the next moment, he was gone.

Miru was left with her fingers pressed up against her lips, wondering just what Stark thought of her, and with the knowledge that she would definitely be here again tomorrow—and for as long as he wanted her to come.

-end-


End file.
